1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device in an image forming apparatus such as a copying machine, which displays a condition message and guidance for operation of the image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Much progress has been made recently in copying machines, for example, with the variety of functions the copying machines are capable of performing. However, the methods of operating the apparatus and procedures of follow if problems occur have become complex, which means that until he or she becomes used to the apparatus the user must refer to an instruction manual each time he or she carries out operations and there are problems such as wasted copying because of mistakes in operational procedures.